Alice White Books
by Miyo-chan02
Summary: Alice White Books is Central Town's best selling books for boys. A book that can state one's story in a third-person point of view. With everyone addicted to it, Natsume's determined to get one. Sequel to Alice Black Books -one-shot-


"Alice White Books"

A Gakuen Alice Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I own Chihiya Ogasaki (from Alice Black Books) and Shiro Hitsu.

* * *

Raven-haired Natsume Hyuuga, made his way to their classroom. He had the typical expressions on his features. The bored and drowsy look in his sharp crimson eyes was still present.

Seriously, going to school wasn't really his thing, why does he keep on doing this despite that fact? Oh yeah, it's because of _his_ Polka-dots.

He halted on his tracks. Just the thought of her made him remember a flashback that happened just about a day ago.

'_Natsume.' She called._

_He opened again his left eye._

'_Hn?'_

'_I love you too!' Mikan whispered with a smile._

_Natsume's eyes widened._

'_Quit messing with me little girl.' He said leaving._

_Despite his distance, he heard Mikan giggle._

He twisted the door knob and entered.

Like usual, the class would be noisy. Everyone getting wild with their alices and such, yet nothing met his expectations. It was pretty weird enough that the other day, the girls got engrossed with black books causing a great amount of silence, and now what, boys getting engrossed with white books. What the heck is going on?

He took his seat and lazily leaned on his back, legs on table and manga on his face. It would be a good time for a nap since everyone's pretty silent.

Quite a number of minutes passed, yet he can't sleep. Maybe because the surroundings are _too_ quiet.

He decided to remove the manga on his face and open his eyes. He just kept still, gazing at the sealing, hoping that by doing so, he'd get bored and finally drift off to sleep.

When his eyelids started to get heavy, the class suddenly burst out in laughter.

His eyelids stopped. He slowly fixed his position. His rest was disturbed once again by most probably a very lame reason, knowing that it is his classmates.

Taking a look at everything, his observations say that his classmates are laughing with the reading material.

"How lame." He muttered making sure that even his seatmate would never hear it.

"Lame is no word Natsume." Mikan suddenly said flashing a grin. The same grin she had when she _confessed_.

"Hn." he grunted.

"_It has something to do with those books_." He thought.

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

"Natsume…' Ruka called carrying his rabbit.

Natsume looked at him as acknowledgement.

"I know that you're suspicious about books. Would you like to go to Central Town?" he offered receiving a nod from Natsume.

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

It was another morning. In civilian clothes, both Natsume and Ruka are in front of Shiro Hitsu's shop.

They both entered, doubt just beside Natsume.

A tall guy dressed in a white shirt and a simple pair of pants, was reading a book colored with white. He was believed to be Shiro Hitsu- the guy who created Alice White Books.

"Uhm…" Ruka started.

"Mr. Hyuuga and Mr. Nogi right? Mr. Hyuuga, you may pick a book. Mr. Nogi, you've bought a book yesterday right?" the words escaped his mouth.

"Y-yes. Precise as usual Mr. Hitsu." Ruka replied receiving a smile from Shiro.

Natsume made his way to the books and looked a bit. On the way to Central Town, Ruka has been telling him about a guy named Shiro Hitsu and Chihiya Ogasaki.

Alice Black Books and Alice White Books are both popular in Central Town. The black one, specially made for girls, by Chihiya Ogasaki and the white one for boys, by Shiro Hitsu. It has been said that both developed rivalry cause of sharing the same alice. The alice of stating one's life with a third-person point of view. Thus, both launched their own books that had the same power as their alice. Having the same prize, conveniency and limitations.

He took a look at each book. And the book that caught his attention is the one entitled "Polka Dots". He chuckled with the title.

He simply showed the book to Shiro.

"Hmmm… Mr. Hyuuga, your category would be love."

"Che."

"10 Rabbits." Shiro barely said while Natsume handed him money.

~O~

Natsume quickly opened the book.

_The unsociable boy was sitting in a circle of friends. Beside him, was the girl he loved. He didn't mind her by his side. In fact, he enjoyed it a lot._

_The girl was reading a book colored black. Seeing the girl engrossed, the boy took a peak, but to his surprise, it was just a book full of blank pages. He got bored and closed his eyes._

_In truth, the black book had something in it that only girls are capable of seeing. Written in the book, was how the boy felt for the girl. The girl was delighted to read that._

_In a sudden, the girl called his attention, and confessed to him by saying four simple words._

"_I love you too!"_

_The boy left, thinking that the girl is just messing with him._

_Despite the attitude the boy had shown, the girl giggled. Because, imprinted in the black book was that the boy will feel really good if those words were true._

"What a cheesy book." Natsume muttered.

~O~

He secluded himself inside his room and scanned the contents of the book.

_The boy was alone in his room reading a white book. Written in the book was what he was doing. Turning the page, the contents focused on the girl that he loved._

_The girl was alone in her room as well. She was guilty. She felt that she was playing with the boy. For she knew how he felt. But then, the girl knew that nothing would happen if she stayed there._

_She quickly gathered all the courage she had and made her way to the boy's room._

_She briskly walked then knocked at the door._

_Th—_

"Natsume!!!" Mikan's loud voice startled Natsume's reading. Mikan knocked so hard making the door collapse in any second.

"Would you stop breaking my door?" Natsume said opening the door.

"Hmmph!" Mikan pouted.

"What do you want?" He simply asked.

"Uhmm…" she hesitated, forming a blush on her cheeks.

"Well?"

"A-about the other day…" Mikan started.

"I know. It's because of those black books. No need to be guilty." Natsume said cutting her off.

Mikan's face lightened up, throwing away all the guilt she felt.

"Thanks Natsume!"

"Hn."

Mikan left.

Natsume opened again his white book.

_The girl's guilt was washed away, but she was disappointed._

_She was about to confess to the guy but he just cut her off. It was a bad timing. She sighed but forced a smile._

After reading, Natsume cursed.

"Darn."

_The boy cursed of frustration and regret._

* * *

Author's Notes: Here I present you the sequel to Alice Black Books. I thank all the people who reviewed to my first one. I hope to get reviews here too ^^ Thanks! Also, I recommend you to read Alice Black Books first, although this can stand alone, well because Alice Black Books contains more information about these books produced by Chihiya and Shiro. Although Shiro made no appearance there.

I did my best with this and editted it since I got typos and such. I think I missed some. Gomen.

Editted ~ March 31, 2009

There won't be a next chapter cause this is a one-shot. I don't know, if I'll upload a sequel. Maybe, if an idea pops out of my mind.


End file.
